


Cure for Cancer

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azrael is not kind, Character Death, Dead people stay dead, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel is a shit, Gabriel is not the favorite brother, He lives to regret his last words, If he had only known, Lucifer loves Gabriel, Lucifer saves the day, Protective Lucifer, Redemption in death, Remembering the good times, Says things that can't be taken back, Too late to regret, and that one person isn't Alternate Michael, but he does, learning life lessons too late, only on person gets to attempt to kill Gabriel, sharing hard truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Instead of Gabriel dying at the hands of alternate Michael, he gets shoved to the side, despite his apparent rescue there is still the sound of metal sliding into flesh and the gasp of surprise from the living pin cushion. He turns to see a smile, a sad tired smile, and "Only I get to kill you." Regret comes at the worst moments, too little, too late.





	Cure for Cancer

**So after this weeks episode, which we are all honestly disappointed over, this piece came to mind. What would have happened if a certain _cancer_ had jumped in at just the right moment? He shoved a certain noob out of the way and taken the blade that was meant for him? What would have happened if they all, but one, made it back to the real world? I did not like this episode, I wasn't a fan of the last episode, honestly the only thing I did like about this was Jack and Lucifer meeting and talking and not automatically hating each other off the bat and JACK CALLED LUCIFER HIS FATHER! Did anyone else sort of wanna hit Sam for betraying Lucifer like that? Leaving him there like he did? Honestly they have so much coming their way and I hope one day they get it! They were just mad because Jack didn't take one look at Lucifer and shun him, instead he gave him a chance, he _listened_ , and they didn't like that. You could see it through the entire episode. **

**Love Gabe, but his comments towards Luci, bro. No love loss. I love you to pieces. But you are kind of an ass hole.**

**WARNING: fav character death!**

* * *

Everything happens so fast that they have little time to react, Gabriel is ready to die, to die for something, though he loath to admit it. He's never expected to win this fight against the alternate version of his older brother, if Lucifer couldn't, then he had no breath of a chance. His only hope had been to stall him with enough time so that the others could cross over back to their home safe and sound.

He prepares himself for the pain of the archangel blade digging into his grace, tearing it apart, destroying it from the inside out.

But it never comes.

He is shoved, thats the only way to explain it, he is shoved, harshly, and falls to the side. There is still the haunting sound of metel slicing into flesh, the hiss of pain as the blade sticks into its purpose, and haunting silence.

Gabriel catches himself, sprawled on the forest ground as he is, and looks down to his midriff. There is no blood, no stains, no blade, nothing. His shirt remains its solid clean color, his jacket untarnished, and his eyes widen as the realization hits him.

Michael is surprised, the evidence of that is clear on his face, but none are as surprised as Gabriel is. Not when he turns, eyes wide in astonishment, and takes in the sight of just who had shoved him to the side. His eyes widen, as if possible at this stage, when the other gives him a bloody smile and closes his eyes against the pain of the blade sticking in his stomach.

He had thought, had he had the chance to switch positions, that he would feel some sort of gratifying accomplishment in turning the tables on that dick. Getting to see his shocked expression as he was taken down, brought to his knees, and he would relish in the victory.

But he doesn't.

Not when those eyes shine in final _peace,_ he's okay with this, he's okay dying, and Gabriel isn't sure what is more unsettling of those two emotions. Lucifer's smile breaks into a slight grimace, his fingers curled around alternate Michael's hand, and he staggers slightly as the grace within him begins to fade.

Lucifer had shoved him out of the way.

He'd shoved him. Away. Saved him.

His older brother smiles at him, only him, his red eyes flickering as the light within slowly extinguishes itself. Sam and Dean are calling his name, shock straining their voices, but he can't tear his eyes away from his older brother.

His eyes flicker red with power, red, and fade, red, and fade, and then, then they flicker blue. The same blue that they used to shine with all those eons ago.

"No one gets to kill you but me.", Lucifer chokes on a laugh at his own poor joke, blood coats his teeth, drips from the corners of his mouth, and he squeezes his eyes shut as a wave of pain over takes him. He wavers dangerously, but, astonishingly, Michael holds him up. Whether because he feels some sort of guilt, or he simply wants them to have this heartbreaking moment, he doesnt know and he doesnt ask, "...Being a team player hurts..."

"Luce...", he's not sure what to say, all the words seem to have left him, its like his mouth was sewn shut again, "Luce wha-"

"I didn't know, you know.", his brother chokes again and blood drips down his chin, "I didn't know."

Didn't know about Gabriel being trapped. Didn't know about what he'd gone through. Didn't know he was being tortured. He didnt know. Didn't know his baby brother was still alive and in need of dire help. He didn't know. Didn't know what he really was. The real reason he had been locked away. There was a lot he didn't know.

"I would have come.", he coughs, something so utterly _human,_ and spews blood, "But I didn't know."

Hell was warded, that part of Hell, and vaguely Gabriel was made aware of the utterly devestating solitude his brother must have felt locked within that cage. He'd only been there for 7 years, tortured for 7 years, Lucifer had been there eons.

Lucifer choked on a laugh, his eyes glowing the angelic blue, his hands shaking dangerously as they grip at Michael's hand, gripping at the blade, "Do you think Azrael will take me Gabe?", his smile fell, "Do you think he'll finally say _yes_?"

Gabriel pushed himself to his feet, staring in shock and awe at the two archangels in front of him, "Luce...", he couldn't kill his brother, not really, didn't mean he forgave him, but he couldn't kill him. He didn't want him dead. Lucifer was many many things but he was still his brother. His older brother.

His blue eyes shut again, and they didn't open, as he hunched over around the blade, his fingers tighened around Michael's wrist.

"Run Gabe.", its a whisper, but in the lone forest, nothing but them and the trees, they all hear it. _I love you._

He's vaguely aware of someone's hand closing around his upper arm, pulling him back harshly, the world shifts around him as if in slow motion. It takes him a moment, to realize the screams he's hearing are his own, the begging is what his words have been reduced to, and he struggles to pull himself free from the other's grip as the power from the tear ripples through his grace, the closer and closer they get.

Gabriel screams for his brother.

Screams when his fingers curl tight, his shoulders tense, and Lucifer twists the blade.

The explosion of grace rocks the forest, a loud whine fills his ears, and the last thing he sees before falling through the portal is just _light_. His brother was always bright, always the _brightest_ , he shined with Heaven's light. Light of their Father. He's still screaming when he tumbles backwards, landing roughly on the cement flooring of the Men of Letter's bunker.

He's still screaming when the portal closes with a pop, the only thing that comes over from the other side is the flash of quick grace from the Morningstar. Those people have nothing to go back to. Lucifer is dead, he can feel it, the empty feeling in his chest, he's dead and so is Michael.

A bitter sweet victory.

Gabriel stops screaming, his voice hoarce and sore, and his eyes follow the fading wisps of the Morningstar, the last remenants of the brother who had raised him, as it wisps around the room like travelling on some unseen breeze. It goes right through Dean Winchester when the hunter tries to block it, right through his chest, and he shivers violently but turns.

Jack, the poor baby nephilim, stares at it in wonder as it hovers around his shoulders, watching and following it as it ruffles through his hair, and he reaches to touch it.

They just manage to meet and the wisp of light evaporates.

The boys head falls, chin to his chest, saddness taking over at the father he just met and lost in the same breath.

"He is gone."

...

_"Luci! Luci!"_

_There's a light chuckle of laughter and a squeal as hands scoop him up from under his arms, throwing him up above a head of blonde. Brilliant blue eyes shine up at him when he's caught, held above in the air, and the wind dances around him happily._

_"Yes little brother?", he giggles down at him excitedly, "What is it you need?"_

_"Lookit what I made!"_

_The fledgling holds up the ugliest creature the elder has ever seen but he laughs at his enthusiasm, wings flutter behind him in fond amusement, and lifts him higher._

_"Gabe! What in Father's holy name is that?", the fledgling brother smiles at the hint of pride in the elder's voice and the playful incredulous pitch, "A platyyypus! Do you like it?"_

_"Baby brother,", he's pulled down to rest on his hip, an arm under his bottom, and the free hand of long nimble fingers poke at his side, "You know I adore all of your creations.", the fledgling giggles happily and twists this way and that, "No matter how odd they may be."_

_..._

Gabriel turns back to where the portal had been, only just aware of the others in the room, cautious around the Archangel as he still comes to the realization that his brother is gone. Sam whispers something to his brother, Mary whispers something in return though the statement was not directed to her, and it's Dean who breaks him from his reverie.

"Two birds one stone?"

That has him jumping to his feet, in an unnatural show of power, almost as if he flys to a stand. His temper rolls under his skin, Lucifer may have been a douche, but he was _his_ douche, he was his _brother_.

He stalks forward a step, and is halted from taking another by the hand on his arm, his eyes flare as he turns, quick and sudden, grace coiling like a snake about to strike.

"Release me Castiel."

Sam smacks his brothers arm, and Dean makes a face, there is no love loss for the death of the devil. But even the younger hunter, who claims his years of torture at the hand of the late Morningstar, knows this is not the time for such rash words. Bobby ushers the refugees away from the archangel, into the other room of the library, farther then they had been, just in case, they have seen what the rage of an archangel can do.

"Gabriel", Castiel tries, he always tries, "It is best-"

"Remove your hand or lose it.", his eyes spark a dangerous gold, and Castiel backs away slowy, Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat drawing the Archangel's attention to him, "That's my _brother_ you're talking about Winchester."

"He _killed_ you.", Dean snarls, stepping forward to meet his anger, hard headed until the end, "He _tortured_ Sammy. He _deserved_ what he got. We should be thankful that he killed Michael in the process."

Gabriel clenches his fists tight, energy gathering around his fingers, wrapping up his arms. Castiel edges around him, not wanting to incite the archangels volatile rage on them all, but his desire to protect his charge taking over the natural instinct to stay back.

...

_"Gabe what happened?"_

_Cool hands lift him from the heap he's in on the hard dirt ground, tutting at the tears that spill from his eyes, rubbing them away with his fingers. The fledgling curls into the older angel, gripping tightly at the collar of his robes, sniffling miserably._

_"I fell Luci."_

_"Oh baby brother, now now", a calloused thumb rubs away the remenants of tears, "Don't cry. Show big brother what ails you and he will fix it."_

_The fledgling sniffles and nods into his shoulder, pulling back only slightly, lips brush against his temple and eyes peer down at him softly, as he lifts his little hands. Palms up, gravel, dirt, and blood coats the torn skin from where they'd been scraped. The elder cooes down at him and bends lower, pressing his lips to both palms, the little one watches in teary fascination as the skin slowly knits itself back together._

_"Is that all?"_

_He shakes his head as he points at his little scraped knee and the elder hums in acknowledgement, lifting him up again, high above his head, and presses a single kiss to both little knees. The blood drys and the skin closes up over the scrapes and cuts._

_"Luci.", the fledgling reaches for the elder and he gets pulled in close, cuddled into his chest, and lips press to his forehead tenderly, "Want to try again?"_

_He sniffles but nods, "Promise to catch me if I fall again?"_

_"Always baby brother."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Cross my grace."_

_..._

Thunder rumbles from somewhere above, rocking the bunker, as the only remaining archangel in existence, his temper, snaps dangerously. He was back, his brother had been here, his grace still soaked the bowl they had drained him into, and he turned to look at it with hollow eyes. And they had used him.

Now he was gone.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

They were supposed to argue and bicker, hate each other, like brothers do, but always come back. He was supposed to be there, he's promised, to always catch him. _In a way,_ Gabriel mused miserably, _he had fulfilled that promise_.

Loki had been right, in his own criptic way, he had died. Just not in the sense they had thought he would. Lucifer was gone. Lucifer was dead. His grace would never light the world again. He would never be the annoyingly embarrassing older brother that he both loved and hated in the same breath. He would never make his remarks, make his case, speak his opinions, he would never be there. He was utterly alone now. Something worse then death for an angel, being alone, especially an Archangel.

There was four of them and there had always been four of them.

Raphael's death had rocked him, made him choke, almost tore him from his hiding.

Michael might as well be dead, he was stuck somewhere worse, so much worse.

And now Lucifer was gone.

"He's...gone."

...

_"Luci! Luci!", the cry of the fledgling pulled the elder from his musings and he turned in time to catch up the little bit midstep, "Whatever is the matter baby brother?"_

_"Luci! Mica said I can't has no mores sweets!"_

_The older angel raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger, "And why, pray tell, would he ever do that?"_

_His fledgling gave a soft giggle and tugged at his ear softly, eyes brightening at the smile the elder gave him instead of a stern look like the one he had gotten from the other angel in question._

_"Cause I playeded a trick on him!"_

_He chuckled in amusement and shook his head, "Then you are lucky that taking sweets away is the_ _**only** _ _thing he did.", the fledgling giggled adorably and cuddled closer, hiding in his shoulder, while the older angel bounced him on his arm._

_"Do you want to come nap with me?"_

_The fledgling nodded softly, yawning as he laid on his shoulder, his eyes drooping from the excitement._

_..._

Mary pulled her boys away while the Archangel fell into one of the chairs, head in his hands, regret making his eyes water. Had he known that that would be the last time he'd see his older brother, he wouldn't have parted the way they had, wouldn't have said what was said. It had just come out and he couldn't stop it.

Not once it already started to pour.

He dug his fingers into his hair and tugged harshly, choking a sob back, Rowena set a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer what comfort she could. She may have no heart for the devil, but Lucifer had been good once, according to her readings, and he had been an older brother too.

Gabriel shook his head, the muscle under her fingers tightened, and he hunched over tighter.

"Dearie...?"

He shook his head, calling for her silence, something his brother had said stuck out to him. He had talked of Azrael, hoping he would finally say yes, exactly what he was hopeful he would agree to was a mystery to him, Azrael was not one that many talked to, considering his line of occupation. He was best left to the shadows on his own devices.

When had Lucifer spoken to Azrael?

He is an outcast among his own kind, the only creation made from the hands of Death himself. He is gentle soul, despite the pictures that have been painted of him, he automatically turns away members of the host who seek him out, but there are few who are able to persuade him to take them into his service.

As it seemed, from the side comment, Lucifer himself had been one of those few.

"I need...", he choked on a breath, "I need your help.", Rowena met his gaze and she knew, simply knew, that in that moment she was not going to like what he was asking of her.

...

_"Baby brother, what are you doing up at this hour?"_

_He settles himself in the older angels lap, the arms curl around him automatically, without question or hesitation. The fledgling leans back into his brothers chest and peers up at the stars he'd been watching, painting their pictures, making their stories._

_"Luci will we always be together?"_

_"Forever and always", concern laces the elders tone and he lifts his chin with a gentle finger until their eyes meet, "Why would you ever ask?", such a thing is not for fledglings to be asking. Especially this particular fledgling._

_"I had a bad dream", the little one's eyes sparkle as tears gather, "You and Mica were fighting and then you were gone and I couldnt find you and no one would tell me where you went!"_

_"Calm little one,", he rubs a warm thumb over his cheek, "I will always be a call away. Always."_

_..._

"Why should I do anything for you?"

Summoning Azrael had not been a wise choice, there was a list of decisions he's made as of late that are of the questionable sort, but this was takes the cake for the dumbest. Azrael did not like being bothered, he was kind and gentle, to a point, and he had made it very clear he had no fondness when it came to a certain pair of hunters and their angel friend.

But Gabriel wouldn't be himself if he didn't try.

Perhaps summoning him within the circle of holy flames was not the best way to go about it either, not the best of first impressions that could have been made, but there was no taking it back now. What was done was done.

"Please Azrael. Please.", Gabriel was not ashamed to be on his knees before him, the taller angel looking down at him stoically, fingers curled tightly around the staff of his scythe. "Please."

"You should be proud brother,", the taller of the two leaned down only slightly, the others tensed as he got closer to the archangel on his knees, Sam was waiting for a mere moments notice to attack, to fire, this was a bad idea, "The _cancer_ is gone. The world has been cured. Rejoice."

He walked through the flames then, as if they were nothing, and sat at the seat nearest them. Gabriel followed his movement, turning to watch him, his grace ran cold at the look on his face.

"He said he hoped you'd say yes.", he turned towards him completely, "What did he mean? That you'd say yes? What does that mean?"

Azrael sighed softly, peering around the room for a moment, but inevitably his gaze rested back on the messenger.

"That I would reap him. I would let him have his _peace."_

"He doesn't deserve _peace_!", Dean's interruption caught the angels attention, he glared heatedly, defiantly, arrogantly at the more powerful of the two archangels. Azrael gave a hum of distaste and eyed him curiously, "Not after what he's done!"

"And what has he done, that you humans have not done to each other, little human?"

Sam shut his brother up before he could piss of yet another archangel, so far they've met five, and so far, he's pissed off five, at one point or another. Azrael hums again, nodding his head at the silence, and turns away.

"I was wrong Azrael. I was wrong. He's not exactly a saint anymore but he's no cancer."

"He's worse. Killed his own family. Let his brother get tortured. Some saint he's been."

"Dean Winchester, know who you speak to, your _mother_ was never meant to come back but I allowed it to happen.", he turned to look at the vast shelves of books, sniffing in disgust at the odd concoction in the bowl next to him, "Years of isolation and torture...sounds familiar."

Azrael flicked a page of the Book of the Damned absentmindedly, "He asked me eons ago to take him, he should never have had to suffer this long, years of isolation and toture earns one Archangel resentment, and the other sympathy."

He glared distastfully at the two hunters, "They spit his name with such venom, and I do not have the heart to tell them that he is their hero. The Morning Star is is Mourning, those he would free call him evil incarnate.", he sent Gabriel a pointed look, knowing the messenger was still soaking in regret for his cancer comments, the last time he would speak to the elder angel, the one who had raised him, and it had been a vicious attack, "My _brother_ is the angel of rebellion, the father of freedom, he is the lord of autonomy. I am only ashamed I did not follow him when he bled for us all. I will not make the mistake of making him suffer more so you can feel some sort of ease in your guilt."

Gabriel was on his feet, before the Archangel of Death, the only one who had dominion to take, and to give back. His only hope of getting his older brother back. But Azrael was no fan of his. Not after all he had done.

"Az please! _Please!_ He's my brother! I am sorry!"

"No brother", Azrael looked up at him, his tone taking a softer edge, as if placating a wounded animal, "You made your views _very_ clear. Father is a deciever and yet you all fall for the same tricks. Like the word 'sorry' is enough to compensate for all the things you have done. As if a 'sorry I broke your vase' is a tantamount to 'sorry I broke your heart."

He stood, ready to make his leave, but Gabriel was not nearly done yet and latched onto him. Azrael was shocked silent for a moment, and yanked his arm free, "He is broken brother, let him have his peace, let him be _done_."

"Azrael I need him. Jack needs him. Please. I will give you anything, anything at all, just please bring him back!"

Again he shook his head, and backed away a step, preparing to take his leave, "What do you think the Devil did, after he fell from Heaven? Did he curse the Lord's name, He most beloved by Lucifer above all others? Did he weep for the loss of his brothers? Did he nurse his wounded Pride with poison and fire, to further stroke the furnace of his rage and Wrath?", his eyes turned to the humans and Castiel, "Did he vow revenge against all of Creation, and Man most of all, to whom God's finest angel was expected to bow, to love most, above even Him? Did he take joy depriving them of Heaven's light, to suffer with him in cold Darkness, abandoned?", he turned his gaze back to the broken Messenger, not caring for the tears streaming down his face, the regret and remorse on his grace, completely apathetic to it, "I believe he did all of these things- but first, I believe he wept. He cried - not as the Devil, but as a son; a brother; a child cast out of home, while his Father called it Love."

Azrael was gone is a soft brush of wind, rustling the papers on the table, the pages in the books, and Gabriel fell to his knees in defeat. He screamed then, loud, defeaning, the cry of an Archangel in mourning. His scream echoed across the heavens and through the bowels of hell, down to all corners, deep and dark. Sam and Dean bent over on each other, screaming in agony as blood flowed from their ears, the emotion of the distraught Archangel overpowering even Castiel.

Jack was the only one left unaffected, he turned at the shift in the room, it was slight, barely there, and a pale hand gripped his shoulder tightly, for a ghost of a second, before moving away. He could only stare, no better then Castiel, as the blonde haired man, long flowing robes of white swaying around his ankles, crossed into the room. A chill spread through the air, dimming and extinguishing the flames, as he knelt before the Messenger, pale hands enveloping his, pulling them away from his face, tilting his head down imploringly to catch the Messengers gaze.

_"My dearest baby brother,",_ thumbs rubbed away the tears from his cheeks, and Gabriel gasped, when his eyes met the glowing orbs before him, _"Why do you cry so? Everything happens for a reason. Though we may not know it at its happening. You do not need me to guide you anymore, you know all I could ever teach you."_ The smile that was given to him was gentle, a smile he remembered from days gone and passed, _"Though I may not be here, I will still catch you, whenever you fall. I do not make promises I cannot keep. Tell him of me, baby brother, of who I once was. Tell him my stories. Sing him my songs. Give him our heart. He will need you, now more then ever, be there for him baby brother."_ He looked up, blue eyes sparkling with laughter, different then when they had just last saw him, at peace, _"Shine bright little lightbringer, you have the beauty, you have the heart, shine bright my little Morningstar. Know my love runs deep, deeper then the ocean, and I will catch you always. I promise."_ , he turned one last smile to the Messenger, _"Be strong little hummingbird, be swift, I do not have much longer, Azrael is not usually so kind as to grant this much time for those he does not like, know I love you. No matter what. And Live my little messenger.",_ the younger closed his eyes at the fleeting feeling of lips pressing to his temple, warm, feather light, and then the apparition was gone.

He climbed to his feet, rubbing at his cheeks, rubbing away the tears.

One the table, on a book, was a little doodle.

A trident.


End file.
